Proditor
by 123456789019
Summary: Castiel is told of a curious and determined force against him when a certain archangel returns. Powers are thrown, trust is tested and Dean and Sam are thrust into the midst of it all. Because, seriously. When are they not?
1. Episode 1: Wake up

_A/N: Hey, everyone! JMK here. Please enjoy my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. __Please tell me if you are interested in more!  
><em>_  
>Also, there will be SamGabriel in here. 'Cause I like it.** A lot**. _

_P.S: Apologies in advance for all mistakes. With no beta, any and all fails are mine. _

_x Kingston_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Wake up, it's the end of the world. Again.<strong>

* * *

><p>A case had arrived early in the morning with a call from Bobby waking Sam, who then woke Dean, who then proceeded to grumble unintelligible words, annoyed and slurred. Sam only assumed these incoherent sounds were insults and swears directed to the unwanted wake up call. <em>Maybe<em>, Sam thought, it was a string of thankyous for waking Dean up and not simply taking the impala and driving off without him. But probably not.

"Fuck off."

"Get up," demanded Sam.

"_No_."

"Yes, Dean," Sam huffed and ripped away the bed covers completely, pulling his older brother out of his makeshift nest.

Dean was startled by the sudden cold air hitting his skin and thrashed his legs out in a wild attempt at finding warmth. He instead found Sam's shin, earning a strangled yelp from the young Winchester.

"If you don't get up now, I _will _hurt you," Sam threatened while scowling and rubbing his aching leg.

Dean snorted and rolled onto his back to yell at the ceiling, "Castiel! Cas, save me!"

He repeated his plea several times with an impish grin plastered to his face and Dean could tell the incessant screams for mercy were giving Sam a headache (if the bitch face of doom - Dean christened - was anything to go by) and if he had to get out of bed then at least it would be entertaining to get a rise out of Sam while doing so.

Because, dammit, he was just that kind of guy.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam yelled and lowered himself before pouncing, leaping from where he was standing to tackle Dean and attempt to wrestle him off the bed and stop him calling the angel.

A fluttering indicated Castiel's sudden appearance but neither Winchester made any notice.

"Dean-" Castiel began, but stopped short from seeing the two brothers lamely pushing at each other's face with the palm of their hands.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed as Sam's hand squashed into his cheek. "Help me! Sam's trying to kill me!"

Castiel gazed at them stunned and just a little horrified before realising Dean wasn't actually serious about his brother's attempts at murder.

"Dean," the angel said quickly, seemingly irritated at being called unnecessarily. "I thought you were in trouble. I have other things to worry about."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, surprised by Cas' attitude.

"I'm not here to babysit you," he explained. "I shouldn't have to come every time you call."

"But you do anyway."

Castiel turned his head away while nodding and said, exasperated, "Of course I do, Dean."

"Yeah, alright," Sam interrupted, feeling suddenly forgotten and more than a little uncomfortable. "I feel like I'm in one of your moments, so I'm going to…" He trailed off as he pulled away from Dean, who was rumpled and still on the bed grinning, green eyes staring in amusement towards Castiel.

Sam brushed off his shirt, trying to smooth the obvious wrinkles and said, "Dean, we seriously need to go."

"Can't I at least get changed first? Or brush my teeth or something?"

"_No_."

"You suck."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "I should go," he said, and curled his hands into fists and flexed them back out while his arms dangled somewhat awkwardly at his sides.

Dean frowned. "What? Already?" he asked. "Why don't you come with us, man?"

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I must get back to heaven; I have someone I need to meet with."

"Is everything okay, Cas? Is there something we should know?" Sam asked, concerned.

The angel repressed a grimace and stared at Sam for a moment, contemplating.

"No," he finally answered and disappeared.

"What's with him?" Sam asked.

Dean just just buried his head under his pillow and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Ambriel."<p>

The seated figure looked up from her desk and placed a large card on the table, face down to show the back ornamented with swirling patterns of gold.

Her grey eyes sparkled and her smooth, chocolate skin was surprisingly bright in the shadows.

"Castiel," she greeted, looking away from the card to smile at the angel.

Castiel smiled faintly back and knelt in front of the low table to level his face with Ambriel's. He reached an arm out onto the desk to clasp his hand around hers. She squeezed tight.

"I wish I could say it is nice to see you," he started, "but..."

"I understand, Castiel," she interrupted, soft smile dancing on her lips. "I've heard the rumours and I will help you all I can."

"Thank you."

Ambriel released his hand and picked up the tarot card she had previously placed on the table and turned it. She looked to Castiel for a small moment and smiled reassuringly and then moved her hand to hover a few centimeters over the small piece, mouthing long sentences in the dark.

Slowly, the shadows that filled the room became drowned out by a white glow of light being expelled from the card and the rays created eerie patterns over both Castiel's face and her own.

Ambriel's lips parted slightly and she let out a shaky breath as the light started to flicker and all too soon faded, leaving the room in shadows once again.

"He's...He's back. I-I don't," she stammered, and placed her hands in her lap, gripping her dark purple dress and tugging at it nervously.

Castiel titled his head, lips in a tight line. He had never seen Ambriel so lost for words. Slowly Ambriel's shocked expression faded and replaced by a wash of relief.

"The rumours were true. I'm not surprised. He always was our Father's favourite."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "God doesn't have favourites."

"That's naive, Castiel," she grinned. "Everyone has favourites."

Cas turned his head away in frustration and pushed himself to his feet. "Is there any way to know where he is?"

Ambriel shook her head. "I can't tell for sure," she paused briefly to stand. "But he is moving at an exceptional speed towards humanity."

"He is on Earth?" Castiel asked.

"He will be."

A moment of silent passed before Castiel spoke, "Thank you, Ambriel."

She smiled. "Of course, Cas."

Ambriel stared down and flattened her hands over her dress, fixing up the creases she had caused.

"Oh," she exclaimed, looking quickly up. She stepped around her desk to stop in front of Castiel and held out a ring made of some sort of dark wood.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"It's a ring," she answered while biting her lip to suppress a grin.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I mean what it does, Ambriel. What's its purpose?"

"I'm an angel of protection. What do you think it does?"

"Does it cause the wearer to sing and dance non-stop for all eternity?" Castiel asked.

Ambriel let out a startled laugh. "You are spending too much time with those humans of yours, Castiel."

Castiel spluttered. "They aren't _my_ humans."

"Right," she said and took the angel's hand, placing the ring onto his open palm. "This will protect the wearer from most harm. Of course it can't protect them from everything, but it should be enough." She lingered before smiling up at him. "I hope it's enough."

Cas looked at the woman with gratitude and nodded. "I will find our brother," he assured her and swiftly left.

She returned behind her desk and stared at the empty room, forlorn.

"That's not what concerns me most, Castiel."

* * *

><p>The impala's radio vibrated with a blast of classic rock and Dean at the driver's seat smiled while he bobbed his head along every now and then, slapping his hands against the steering wheel in time with the music. Sam leant his own head against the window completely exhausted, his shaggy hair falling over his face as he tried to ignore the blast of sound striking through his brain at every beat.<p>

Getting out the door and on the road took longer than Sam had hoped. Dean had gotten straight back into bed once Cas had left, causing another round of brotherly screaming, yelling, and hitting. Finally after almost three hours Dean was ready to leave and now Sam's headache from this morning's little exercise had turned into a full-blown migraine.

"Turn it down!" Sam begged and cringed as he instantly regretted the volume of his plea.

Dean was thankfully feeling some kind of compassion and mercifully turned the music off.

"Christ, Sam. You look like crap."

"Yeah?" Sam said, "I wonder why."

Dean snorted. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Sam closed his eyes and sharply exhaled.

"Nope, I'm not." Dean grinned, but the smile quickly faded.

"Hey," he asked "What do you think was going on with Cas? Who'd you think he was seeing?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure, man, but if he was in trouble he would let us know, right? And it's not like he _has_ to tell us everything. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said unsurely.

"Why are you so concerned about him, anyway?" Sam asked. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself, y'know."

Dean didn't reply and instead glared ahead at the road.

The rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

><p>Night finally fell and the two hunters had almost arrived at the location Bobby had sent them to. The place was incredibly isolated and they hadn't seen anyone on the road for the past two hours.<p>

They made a sharp turn off the highway and drove up a thin, dusty road leading to an abandoned farmhouse. They stopped the impala at the front edge of the trees that surrounded the area and quickly got out, slamming the doors and breaking the creeping silence if only for a moment.

Dean opened the trunk and slid away the false bottom to collect their weapons and equipment. He passed Sam a torch and one of their many guns and began walking up the rest of the lonely driveway with Sam at the lead.

The old farmhouse had not so many years left. It was old, decrepit, infested. Generally gross. The porch out front extended right around the building, bordered by banisters detailed in rotting wood and broken off chips decorating the floor panelling. Sam made sure to step over the stray block of timber broken off from the door before he entered the darkness. Dean trailed slightly behind, turning occasionally to check behind them, his torch shining over the long dirt driveway that travelled off into the mass of shadowed trees.

As Dean shone the torch over the trees the third time, the top of the forest had become suspiciously flat, the tree tips caving in on themselves, bending back up one after another, like an invisible force passing close overhead. Dean stared, quietly hoping it was just the wind.

"Dean, come on," Sam's voice echoed from inside.

Dean squinted curiously across the area in front of the house, waving the light to try and see anything they _really _didn't want to have to deal with. After a moment of searching and finding nothing he turned away, walking up the small brick steps towards Sam.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"Ouch."<p>

The figure sat up and rubbed his back, face contorting in exaggerated pain as he took a fleeting glance at the dark sky. The stars were barely visible through the thick grey cloud.

"What a drop," he smirked and looked back down, scanning the area. Trees were charred black and stacked over each other like dominos, completely cracked through the middle with the figure lying in the centre of a sizable crater surrounded by the destroyed woodland. It was a disaster zone.

"Okay, this makes me look like I weigh _much _more than I really do, I swear," he joked, before realising nobody was there to hear him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Well, this was _so_ not what he had planned for the day. Not at all. Not even for the next century, give or take. He had simply wanted to avoid the conflict but if he was seriously needed, then fine. _So freaking be it_. If only he knew what he was needed _for_.

The figure pushed himself from the ground and brushed the dirt and random filth from his pants. His hands hovered over the stains for less than a second and the material became completely clean quickly after.

He grinned and with a motion of his fingers he appeared standing at the very edge of the massive ditch. He peered down for a passing moment then proceeded to turn towards the burnt forest.

"That's just unsightly, that is." He made the same motion as before and the trees slowly creaked back upright, luscious green leaves forming where they were once crisp and decayed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good," he said and winced. He froze for a moment in confusion at the pain shooting through his back and shoulders but it faded as fast as it had come so he ignored it and started walking into the forest, leaving the slightly smoking crater behind.

"I found you," a tired voice said, stopping the figure in his tracks. He turned around with a marvellous grin to find Castiel standing straight in front of him.

"Hey, little brother," the figure said cheerfully.

"Hello, Gabriel."


	2. Episode 2: Couch

_A/N: Oh my crap. The delay for this chapter has been unacceptable. I feel awful, really. I wanted to post lots, fast, but life took an unexpected turn for the shit. I am **so** sorry. I hope to make up for it, somehow! For now, here is the next chapter. I hope to post some more little drabbles and one-shots soon. If you have any prompts or ideas, bring it! Please! I beg for it! Also, thank you **so so so** much for the support so far, for this and my other crappy writing adventures. You guys are seriously awesome._

_I accept all blame for the mistakes made, I have no beta and to be honest I'm so impatient I read through my stuff like once and then it's **go go go.**_

_x Kingston._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: The one where Sam gets the couch.<strong>

* * *

><p>So far they had found nothing. Actually, more than nothing.<p>

Sam faced his brother for what he thinks is the hundredth time and yelled, "Seriously, Dean! Stop it."

Dean's grin widened, still entertained from Sam's previous outburst not two minutes ago, and lowered his torch from his face.

He scoffed lightly, "Aw, lighten up, Sam."

Sam pressed two fingers between his creasing eyebrows. "We're hunting something and we don't even know what that _something_ is yet and-" Sam ended abruptly, startled eyes looking over Dean's head.

"Damn it, Sam. What is it?" Dean whispered, back still turned to his brother's sudden focus of interest.

Sam's expression became calmer but still surprised. "It's Cas."

Dean spun on his heels, not before slapping his brother none-too-gently on the arm for scaring the crap out of him (to which he would never admit), and smiled at the angel's sudden appearance.

"Cas," Dean said, smile growing when the tips of Castiel's lips ticked up in return. "What's up?"

Castiel greeted them both with a nod. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I, um," he looked to the ground and cleared his throat. "I am in need of some assistance."

"Hello, idiots," Gabriel said while he stepped out from behind his brother and stopping at his side. Castiel's gaze drifted with a hint of embarrassment.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed and Sam stepped passed his brother to grab Gabriel's collar and snap his head upwards.

"I agree," said Sam, his brow creasing. "You're dead, Gabriel."

Gabriel patted himself down sarcastically and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a threat?" he asked while allowing Sam to keep his grip. "Pretty good looking for a corpse, eh, Sammy?" Gabriel winked and Sam pushed him away and frowned.

"Okay," Dean said, frustrated. "Reunion. Woo-freaking-hoo… now explain, because just 'cause you helped us with Lucifer doesn't mean you shouldn't have a damned good excuse for us not grilling you in some holy fire right about now."

"Dean," scolded Cas. "He's here to help."

The hunter paused, confused. "…help? For what?"

"Gabriel has informed me that I have a death sentence." Cas' jaw clenched. "I'm being _hunted_, Dean."

Sam and Dean stared.

"...death sentence? Who would hunt you? And why?" Dean questioned, anger building at whatever the fuck wanted Cas dead.

Gabriel leaned casually against the dank wall.

"A wholly unique race," Gabriel said. "A type of Seraphim created by God to…to maintain order. To bring justice."

He looked around and brushed off his shoulder, moaning, "Look, can we just get out of this place. It's depressing."

Sam crossed his arms, annoyed. "No, actually. We're here for a reason, Gabriel."

"Don't worry, Sammy, s'all good. It's just a run of the mill ghosty. It's been dealt with."

Sam scoffed at Gabriel's dismissive tone, but didn't say more.

"Okay then… let's get out of here." Dean looked at Castiel expectantly and Cas placed a hand each on Sam and Dean.

Gabriel pushed off the wall and yelled, "Wait! Hold up!"

"Ah," Castiel murmured, removing his hold. "This is why I asked of your assistance earlier. I…I know it is much to ask… but I need you to look after Gabriel."

Sam simply widened his eyes while Dean glared in question. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that right. It sounded like you said you wanted us to look after him," Dean's voice was gruff and he pointed his glare at Gabriel.

"_Him_," repeated Sam, "An archangel. Why would _we_ need to look after _him?_"

"Because I've been clipped, you monkeys. I don't know how or why, but I can't fly anywhere. And seriously, bro, you make it sound like I need baby-sitting. I don't need any help from these nubs, thanks." Gabriel scowled at the group, suddenly feeling exposed. "I can do other stuff it's just...damn it all!" He threw up his hands in frustration and rubbed wildly at his face. "I can't fly. What kind of angel can't friggin' fly?"

They all stared at Gabriel's sudden outburst, not daring to say anything to set him off. They didn't particularly want to test out what he could still do. Eventually Sam stepped forward, closing in on the angel's space and smiled wearily. "Hey, look," Sam said hesitantly. "We'll work it out. Just…stay with us until you do, okay?"

Gabriel gawked up at Sam for a moment before smiling back. "Whatever."

Castiel placed his hands back onto the brothers and Gabriel slapped his hand over Cas' shoulder.

"Well...hurry up," ushered Gabriel.

There was a collective glare and a bitchy raise of an eyebrow from Sam at the archangel before Cas finally sent them on their way.

* * *

><p>They returned to the same motel they left this morning and checked in, despite the confused and down-right suspicious glances of a few workers who remembered them from that morning.<p>

"Hi," Sam said, smiling politely to the red-headed girl at the check-in desk. "We'd like to check in."

"Obviously," muttered Gabriel and Sam turned around to glare at him while Dean let out a tired sigh. Cas stepped instinctually closer to Dean and the girl stared apprehensively at the strange group of men.

"Um, will that be one room or two?" the girl asked hesitantly, assuming they must be together but slowly trying to work out who was together with who or if they were here for some sort of late-night foursome.

"One room," Sam said routinely, but corrected himself before the girl could do anything. "With, like, separate beds. And stuff." Gabriel snickered.

"Er, 'kay." She began shuffling for a room key. She blushed lightly. "Here you go. Room 69, it's on the left side."

"Right," he said, taking the unfortunately numbered item.

The group turned away without another word and began the search for their room. She yelled after them. "...have a pleasant evening!" Dean simply waved, embarrassed about how this all must look.

"You too," he said and forced a smile before jogging away to catch the others.

* * *

><p>It took them at least 10 minutes to find room 69. Gabriel made a comment about how they didn't find it because of his loss of angel juice. Usually, he'd told them, this kind of thing calls to him. Sam had laughed.<p>

"Right," said Dean as he dropped his bag harshly onto the floor. "Cas, you damn well better get my baby back safely."

Cas looked at him curiously. "Oh," he realised, "of course, Dean." He disappeared and reappeared within moments. "Your car is in the motel's car park, unharmed."

Dean grinned and clapped his hands together. "I could get used to this."

"Yes, well don't," Castiel replied boldly and an almost smirk ghosted his features. Dean made a face in an act of astonishment and pride.

Sam quickly looked around, grimacing. "There are only two beds-"

"Shotgun!" Gabriel yelled and jumped across the room onto the bed furthest from the door. Sam stole a glance at Dean who was staring back. His expression telling Sam that the other bed is **_mine, and I will piss on it if I have to. I'm not kidding, Sammy. I will do it._**

Sam groaned.

"Fine, I get the couch."

"Hey," Gabriel said while sliding himself all over the bed like a cat on heat. "We could always share."

"_Fine, I get the couch_," Sam repeated, expressionless. He walked over to the (thankfully) large couch that was placed awkwardly a metre or so in front of the beds and planted himself face first into the soft cushions. The fact that he still had several layers of clothing on didn't deter him at all.

"Mmm, g'nigh'," Sam said, his words muffled from his position on the lounge.

Dean snorted at his brother and turned to the doorway where Castiel was still standing. Cas took a step forward towards Dean.

"You will be alright?" Cas asked, worry held behind his tired blue eyes.

The hunter smiled and patted the angel's shoulder affectionately. "'Course we will be," he answered and his eyes drifted away from Cas back to his brother and the archangel now up from the bed and kneeling next to Sam.

Gabriel had simply begun staring at Sam, examining his slowed down breathing. He leant in incredibly close, smile soft and sweet, and after a brief moment of more staring, Gabriel pushed himself from the floor and pressed his finger into Sam's exposed waist, scaring the complete and utter shit out of Sam.

Dean looked away from his now screaming brother and nodded to Castiel.

"We'll be fine."

Whether he was reassuring himself or the angel, he wasn't sure.

Castiel imitated Dean's nervous smile while he patted Dean's shoulder, just like Dean did to him, the only difference was he kept his hold firmly on the human's arm, squeezing lightly.

"I will be back tomorrow morning to discuss the situation further. Until then, sleep well, Dean."

And with that Castiel disappeared. Dean swallowed roughly, hoping the strange course of heat tight in his chest was because of the weird situation with Gabriel and not anything else.

"Right," Dean murmured.

"Why the fuck do you get the bed anyway? You can't sleep! You're an angel!"

"Hey, I'm offended by that accusation! I can sleep if I want to!"

Dean put his hands over his face. "God help me."

* * *

><p>It was very late. Or very early. Sam couldn't really find himself to care. There were better things to think about right now. Like for some reason there were chaste, warm kisses across his back. A graze of teeth over his neck. And the word (or name) Sam says next frightens him much less than he thought it would.<p>

"Gabriel," Sam whined.

"Aw, Sammy, I'm not going to hurt you." The archangel smirked, his eyes sparkling with affection.

Sam made a face Gabriel could only assume meant that Sam thought otherwise but as undeterred as ever, the angel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, Gabriel's bare chest pressing against the humans own uncovered back.

Gabriel rested his chin on Sam's shoulder and Sam shook with a content humming sound low in his throat. That's odd, Sam thought.

Gabriel skimmed a warm hand up Sam's torso, intentionally raking his nails over any of the tall being's particularly sensitive spots of skin and traced a line with his fingers up his chest to his shoulders, then casually leafed his fingers through the soft brown hair at the nape of Sam's neck.

The angel stopped without pulling away and his smirk was replaced by a tender smile.

"I love you."

Sam froze for a secondbefore standing from his seat, removing himself from Gabriel's hold.

"I have to go," Sam said, confused with the situation. Panic slowly swelled in his chest when he turned to look at Gabriel. The look on the angel's face scared Sam. It wasn't right.

"This is _your_ dream," Gabriel said confused, head tilted. Like Cas, Sam thought, but on Gabriel the action seemed wrong, too naïve…too innocent. "This is _your_ subconscious. You can't just run away from yourself, Sam. You can't leave!"

Gabriel's confusion turned startlingly fast to anger.

His eyes started glowing shades of white and blue and Sam felt dread overtake him and was suddenly gasping for the air his lungs couldn't find. "Yeah? Well, I can try."

He opened the motel door that he could see blurring in the corner of his eye with a force he barely understood and woke up.

Sam pushed himself off the couch silently, ignoring the still wide awake Gabriel's questioning stare. Sam was quietly thankful that he didn't say anything.

He padded bare foot into the tiny dark bathroom, quickly flicking on the light and slumped over the sink.

He stared at his paling reflection. His eyes were blown almost completely black and sweat stuck loose waves of hair to his temples.

Shit, Sam thought. What the _hell _was that?

Breathing seemed almost impossible right now. Sam was absolutely exhausted and anxious and fuck. He decided on trying to remain awake the rest of the night.

It wasn't difficult.


	3. Episode 3: Fainting

_A/N: It has taken me way too long to post this chapter. I am just plain awful at chapters. I have a list of excuses ready if you want them, hah.  
>The next episode should be posted a lot sooner. (She says as she opens another tab of tumblr).<br>All the reviews and favorites and alerts and **everything** so far for my stuff have been so appreciated. I love you guys, seriously._

_No beta so all mistakes made are mine. I apologize in advance. x_

_Kingston_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Fainting is for girls. And nerd angels.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dean... <em>Dean, <em>wake up."

The low voice warming his ear was insistent it seemed and his name continued to be called until he swiped a hand out aimlessly to hit something much more solid than he thought he would.

Dean pouted against his pillow when he heard a teasing huff of air that sounded not unlike a laugh and his hand retreated back under the warmth of the blanket, staying there until the dull ache in his knuckles subsided.

Eventually Dean rolled off his stomach and onto his back and opened his eyes as far as they would let him, which resulted in a pathetic squint at best.

"What time is it?" he asked before yawning.

"It's ten in the morning, Dean."

"Cas?" Dean craned his neck towards the voice.

"I told you I'd come back in the morning," Cas said. "Sam is already awake and with Gabriel in the kitchen."

Dean directed his squint to the tiny space in the far corner of the motel room. Tiles scattered the floor and a small table was fixed to the wall with a mini-fridge placed haphazardly opposite it. Hardly a kitchen, but Dean decided he wasn't alert enough to say anything, so he sat himself up, pushed away the covers and slowly planted his feet to the itchy carpeted floor. After a moment of dawdling and stretching he got up to stand next to Castiel, patted him on the back and walked over to his brother and Gabriel.

Sam had pulled a wooden chair over to the barely-a-kitchen's bench and was seemingly fascinated by whatever was radiating off his laptop. Gabriel had simply leant himself at the table's edge and crunched down hard on the lollipop twirling about in his hand.

"Hey," Gabriel greeted while letting the lollipop hang from between his teeth. "So…I guess now we're all together and awake and junk we should probably talk about…stuff."

He clamped his teeth down on the candy, shattering it slightly. The others waited expectantly. Dean crossed his arms in a casual gesture to continue and Sam stared at Gabriel from the corner of his eye, his body though was still turned awkwardly to the computer screen.

"I was brought back by my father," Gabriel started as he waved the snack around a bit, "and when I was brought back I was told that Castiel here," he pointed the lollipop towards the angel, "has a death sentence on his head. I'm not here to mess you idiots around. You do enough of that by yourselves. I'm here to help. Just… unfortunately my landing down to earth was a little off." He smirked and murmured bitterly, "I mean I'm surprised Dad would make a mistake like that; bringing me back without my wings."

"You still have your wings, Gabriel," Cas interjected. "They are just in need of repair. That's all."

"I've tried," Gabriel grunted and rubbed the back of his shoulder as if it ached. "I can't fix them. At least not right now."

Dean unfolded his arms and walked over to the mini-fridge to pull out a drink.

"Okay, so God brought you back," Dean said as he flicked open the can and let the air hiss, "to help? No offence, dude, but if you can't zap anywhere, what else have you lost? What good are you to us in protecting Cas?"

"Who said anything about protecting? I'm not some shield for your little angel boyfriend. I'm here to relay the message and I have. And now…now I don't know what I'm meant to do; I was just told I needed to help. And I've done that by warning you jokers that something is coming."

"_Who_ told you though?" Sam asked, finally turning away from his computer.

Gabriel paused for a moment and stared.

He shrugged. "God, I guess."

Sam stood up. "You guess?"

"I mean, I assume so, yeah. It's like the information was just _there_ in my head, okay? I just _know._ You ever heard of having _faith, _kid_?_"

Sam laughed hollowly, "Don't talk to _me_ about faith, alright? I—"

"Stop it!" Dean interrupted; breaking Sam's sentence. Sam glared towards the archangel and Gabriel glared back, but his eyes soon softened and stared curiously.

"So," said Dean slowly, "God told you there are these rabid things-"

"Seraphim," Castiel corrected.

"Right. _Seraphim _coming for Cas. Why are they coming? And when? 'Cause If we're going to fight them, then we need to know how much time we have to prepare."

Gabriel replied dryly, "You can't fight them, Dean. They're coming in their hundreds from across the Earth to kill Castiel for being a traitor. 'P_roditor of the Lord', _they call him. They believe Cas is against God for working with you two monkeys in stopping the apocalypse. And they aren't going to stop until they fulfil God's will. They're like friggin' robots. It's in their program." Gabriel bit into his lollipop, cracking it into two pieces.

"They were God's first mistake of many."

Sam, gaze still cast at Gabriel, frowned at his slighted expression. He could almost feel the emotions radiating off the angel, swarming the place with hurt and confusion and God knows what else and Sam felt a sudden urge to comfort the feelings away. His hand slid almost mechanically towards Gabriel's own pressed hard over the table.

A sudden flash of last night's massively unexpected dream caused him to flinch away, the closeness seemed too much, too familiar and Sam quickly moved to glare at the keys of his laptop while biting hard into his lip.

A moment of a too uncomfortable silence passed and Dean sipping at his drink was way too loud for anyone's good.

Sam scoffed and looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked after he finished off the can of soda.

Sam just scoffed again at his brother.

And then he noticed Gabriel.

He was staring strangely at the wall opposite him as if seeing through it. Sam's skin prickled at the look.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel snapped his head to Sam like he was freed from a trance and widened his eyes.

"Duck!" was the last thing Sam heard before being flattened down to the floor by the angel.

Sam choked on a gasp and was now pinned beneath Gabriel.

"Sorry," Gabriel said after a moment. At least he had the courtesy to look sheepish, Sam thought.

Gabriel craned his neck behind them to the wall. "Well, that was close."

"What-?" Sam pushed up as far as he could from under the body pressing him down and stared, mouth slack, at the wall.

Gabriel turned back, getting off from the floor and pulled Sam up gently to his feet. Sam stumbled when he let him go.

"Whoa, there," Gabriel said and held back onto Sam.

Sam winced. "My head hit the floor."

Gabriel frowned, guilt flashing over him and moved a hand to hover over the back of the hunter's head. The pain left instantly.

Sam blinked.

"Um, thanks," he said hesitantly.

Gabriel just shrugged while smirking and walked a few paces to lean over the table and tug at something in the wall.

Imbedded into the cheap plaster was a blue tipped arrow, short and thin with two black feathers hanging from the end held with string. And directly where Sam's head would have been if Gabriel hadn't have pulled him down.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean rushed, moving from next to Cas to his brother.

Sam just nodded as he eyed the weapon carefully in Gabriel's hand.

"It's a warning," Gabriel explained when he saw the others confusion. "They're coming for Cas."

"Why would they warn us?" asked Sam, still slightly breathless from getting the wind knock out of him a minute ago.

Gabriel grinned.

"'Cause it's no fun without a chase, kiddo."

Castiel grabbed Dean and Sam's arms tightly and murmured, "Let's go."

Gabriel hooked a hand around Sam's elbow and before he could question it they were off.

* * *

><p>Bobby doesn't like shouting, he really doesn't. But it seemed whenever the boys were near him it just kind of comes out.<p>

He looked to the side of Sam and Dean and frustration seemed to wash over his face instantly.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Gabriel looked around the room grinning. "Who?" he asked and raised his eyebrows comically. "Me?"

Sam stepped forward in front of Gabriel, losing the hand wrapped around his elbow.

"Sorry, Bobby," he said, "but we have a problem."

"Yeah, you do," Bobby shot back. "You got a freaking trickster behind you." He still looked annoyed and confused as fuck. These boys were going to kill him one day. What he would give for a simple explanation once in a while.

Castiel wavered beside Dean, looking to be lost in thought for a brief moment. His eyes lingered on Gabriel before looking to Bobby. Castiel nodded.

"He is safe. I promise Gabriel will not harm anyone."

Cas stepped back a few paces when he finished speaking and rolled his sleeve half-way up his arm. He pulled a small knife from his coat pocket and in one fluid motion cut deeply over a vein pulsing under the skin of his wrist.

Dean kind of freaked out at that.

"Cas! What the fuck?" Dean panicked and wrapped his hands around the gash to ease the blood flow.

Everyone looked at Castiel wondering if the angel had a screw loose and Bobby hoped to God that he doesn't get too much blood on his floor.

Castiel snatched his arm away and gave Dean a look that made him feel like a child being scolded.

"I must mark the house, Dean," he explained.

He ran his blood covered fingers along the wall of Bobby's lounge room, swirling lines to form unrecognisable symbols. X's in circles with waves scattered through, lines connecting each separate circle. Dean couldn't keep up with it and soon the wall was covered in deep red signs.

"There," Castiel said.

He stepped back to view his work and looked at it carefully; scrutinising every millimetre made and after a moment looked away, approving.

His hooded eyes met Dean's and Dean's moved down to look at Castiel's still bleeding arm.

"Hey," Dean said as he rushed to the angel who was now slouching in on himself and carefully wrapped his fingers around the wound like before. "Shouldn't that have stopped bleeding?"

Castiel stared at Dean, his eyelids feeling heavy and his body becoming numb.

"Damn," Castiel growled and collapsed.

* * *

><p>Castiel woke up to the sound of snoring.<p>

Dean was seated with his legs crossed on the floor in front of the couch in Bobby's living room. His head was tilted back to lie in the space next to Cas' chest and Cas smiled when Dean very not quietly snorted in another breath.

"Man, you really are smitten, aren't you?"

Castiel looked up to see Gabriel standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes." Cas didn't feel any reason to deny it.

"Well that's just gross," Gabriel said, his grin betraying any show of real disgust.

Castiel squirmed slightly and froze when a sharp pain along his arm pinned him back to the couch.

"What's happening to me?" Castiel asked after a minute of catching his breath.

Gabriel shook his head then answered, "I think they got you, bro."

Castiel tilted his head to look at Dean who was still fast asleep and sighed, frustrated.

"How?"

"The arrow?" Gabriel suggested and shrugged, "I don't know exactly how, man. But you're deteriorating. The markings will hold them off but with you losing your mojo like I have... We're kind of screwed in the long-run."

Castiel thumped his head against the cushion laid out for him. "This is not what I had planned, Gabriel."

"You're telling me."


End file.
